They've Always Known Each Other
by SoulLyfe87
Summary: MoJoness. I mean really, what else is there to know? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, yeah... I know. I should be updating my other chapter story... and I will. I just need a MoJo chapter story. I was starting to feel a little deprived. Haha. Anyways, please carry on with the story.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

It was just about to be the end of the summer and school was just right around the corner as the four girls laid about in the bedroom trying to stay cool inside while the air conditioner was on.

Joanne was sitting up on her bed with her back against the wall as she stared straight ahead enjoying the cool, relaxing feeling, while her best friend, Laina, laid about on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

Then you had Maureen was sprawled across Joanne's bed staring up at the ceiling as well while she twisted one of her curls around her finger just glad to be out of her house and away from her parents since all they did was nag her away. Then of course there was her friend Marie was sitting on the window still as she stared outside looking at a few of the kids in the neighborhood playing outside.

"Ahhh, this is going to be our last year you guys!!!," Maureen exclaimed a bit glad that their high school years were going to be soon coming to an end.

Laina nodded, "Yup. Senior year."

Maureen glanced over at Laina, "That's what I said," she said replied pretending to catch an attitude with her.

Laina just in return flipped Maureen off. "I always felt you wanted to fuck me," Maureen joked with a smirk on her face.

"No, but someone does," Laina stated catching a glare from Joanne.

"Really?" Maureen asked curiously as her brows raised up, "Well, tell your friend 'hello' from Maureen Johnson."

Joanne just chuckled softly, "Anyways, back to senior year," she said not wanting to hear about Maureen start to flirt with anyone at the moment. Actually, not at all. For personal reasons of course.

"I hope we at least have a few classes together," Maureen said to Joanne.

"Why? So you can copy my homework and notes just like you did last year?" Joanne asked raising a brow.

Maureen pretended to look shock, "What? No. Not only that. I have to cheat off your test papers too," she said and giggled.

"I really, truly feel honored," Joanne said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes letting the conversation fade to nothing.

Marie shook her head, "I seriously don't know how the hell they do it," she said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked over in Marie's direction curious as to what she was talking about. Maureen lifted her head just enough to look at Marie, "Do what?"

"Play outside in the heat," Marie replied not breaking her gaze from outside, "Though... I have to actually say... once the temperature goes up, a lot of things surely come off," she added.

Maureen soon got off the bed and ran over to Marie's side to look out of the window was well before a grin hit her lips at the sight. She actually had to admit, a lot of things surely did come off and she had no problem and seeing what some of the people had to offer.

Joanne just shook her head at the two of them, "Do you two ever think about anything else?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maureen asked without bothering to turn around to look at Joanne.

Laina propped herself up on her elbows to look at Marie and Maureen, "Like... stop looking at half naked people?" she intruded.

Marie glanced back at Laina, "Oh trust me. You wouldn't be saying anything if you were seeing what we are."

"You sure got that right," Maureen said still grinning as she stared out. She then broke her gaze to look back at Laina before soon running over to her, anxious to get back to the window. She yanked Laina up from the floor and dragged her over to the window while Joanne just continued to sit on the bed watching them. Too comfortable to move from her spot.

"Holy shit he's hot. He almost looks like Jesse," Laina said.

"As in Martin?" Maureen asked.

"As in her future husband even though he's too old for her Martin," Marie corrected with a small laugh.

Laina gave Marie a playful push, "Hey! Age ain't nothing but a number."

"It's also a crime to be with someone who's illegal too. You want your so called "husband to go to jail has well?" Joanne asked.

"Two more years, Joanne. Two more years and then he's mine," Laina said licking her lips which earned her a look from both Maureen and Marie.

"Wow!!!" They both said before looking out the window again.

"Oh hey there miss hottie in those short ass shorts with the nice looking ass. Come to momma, baby," Maureen said practically about to phase through the window if possible.

Laina and Marie just laughed at Maureen, "Why you stupid?" they asked still laughing. "I dare Maureen not to flirt at all this year," Laina said jokingly since she knew Maureen would never be able to do such a thing. It was just her nature.

"WHAT!?! C'mon. Don't act like you guys didn't see her. She can rock my world anyday," Maureen said biting on her lower lip.

Marie leaned towards Laina, "Watch out, she's about to explode down below," she whispered causing a snicker from Laina.

Joanne looked over at the three and just shook her head after hearing Marie's words even though Maureen was right there she didn't catch onto it since she was still staring at the girl outside.

"Just hope she doesn't leak on the window still because I'm not cleaning it up," Joanne muttered. Though she did secretly wished that she be the one to make Maureen explode, but Maureen didn't have to know that now did she?

-------------------------------------------------

**Reviews??? YES!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Joanne sat down in the chair shaking her head before looking over to Laina who sat down beside her, "Why, why WHY did we bring Maureen shopping?" she asked getting a bit annoyed since they've been there for an hour in the same store.

"She said she didn't have a bathing suit," Laina simply replied.

Marie shouted to the dressing room door that Maureen was in, "MAUREEN!!! PICK A BATHING SUIT ALREADY!!!"

Maureen rolled her eyes from inside of the dressing room as she turned, profiling her body in the long mirror, "I'll be right out. Sheesh."

"You said that 45 minutes ago," Joanne stated.

"Well, it's not my fault I was bless with a hot body and I want to show it off the proper way," Maureen replied.

"It's only for one day," Laina stated.

"If she's not in here for the whole day," Joanne muttered as she sunk back into the seat.

"I heard that," Maureen said. "Marie, get in here and tell me how this looks," she said as she peeked out at her best friend.

Marie in returned just stared at her with an annoyed expression, "I think it looks like it should... a bathing suit," she said shaking her head as she went to go sit down.

Maureen frowned a bit and looked to the other two, "Will one of you two please come in here since the person who is supposedly supposed to be my best friend... in the world refuses to do so?" she asked shooting Marie a glare.

Joanne and Laina both just remained quiet, off in their own worlds too annoyed to be bothered at the moment since they've could have been at the beach already. This was their last day to spend together before school started and Maureen was wasting it.

"Uh... hello!!!" Maureen said.

"Why don't you just come out here instead? It's not like you've never came out before," Marie stated getting a laugh from Laina and a snicker from Joanne.

Maureen just rolled her eyes and looked at Joanne as she put on a pout, "Joey?" she asked softly, catching Joanne's attention.

Joanne looked up at Maureen and sighed as she noticed the pout, "If I come in there do you promise we can leave after?" she asked.

Maureen smiled innocently and just nodding in response. Joanne got up from her seat, "Fine," she said as she walked over to the dressing room just as she was about to open the door she realized that she was going to be seeing Maureen in a bathing suit. Practically nothing on and she got a bit nervous at the thought of it.

"Areeee you... coming in or not?" Maureen asked as she looked back into the mirror.

Joanne swallowed a lump in her throat and just nodded a bit nervously as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before entering the dressing room.

Maureen pried her eyes away from the mirror once she realized that Joanne had finally joined her in the dressing room and she raised a brow as she placed her hands on her hips, "You can't tell me how I look of your eyes are closed Joanne," she stated as she walked up in front of her.

"Well, I wanted to give your privacy or whatever you know," Joanne replied keeping her eyes closed.

"Baby, if I needed privacy I wouldn't have asked for you to come in here," Maureen replied.

_This she just call me baby?_, Joanne thought to herself, _Hm, sounded kind of nice._

"Open your eyes," Maureen said.

Joanne slowly opened her left eye to look at Maureen and soon opened the other as well seeing how close Maureen was to her, "Hey!"

"Well, I didn't ask you in here for formal conversation. How do I look?" Maureen asked with a wide smile as she turned around, profiling for Joanne.

Joanne lowered her gaze and at the bathing suit on Maureen's body. It fitted her pretty perfectly she thought. It was a red, two piece bikini that showed off Maureen's asset. Joanne continued to watch as her eyes scanned over Maureen's body not finding a single flaw and she bit her lower lip.

"Well... you're not saying anything?" Maureen said as she stared at Joanne, "It's looks ugly on me doesn't it? You don't like it? Maybe I should go try on another one," she said about to walk out of the dressing room.

Once the words 'try on another one' hit Joanne's ears she quickly reached out to stop Maureen from walking out of the dressing room. She did not want to end up being there for another hour waiting for Maureen to find the 'perfect' bathing suit.

"You look great. I think you should..." she said and looked back down at Maureen's body, "... go with this one," she said not moving her gaze.

"You think so?" Maureen asked, "Or are you just saying that because you want to get out of here?"

Joanne looked back up and thought for a moment before a voice came from behind her.

"Can't it just be both?" Marie asked, "Let's go!" she said walking away from the dressing room and out of the store.

"Fine," Maureen muttered as she rolled her eyes. She turned around so that her back was facing Joanne, "Can you help me get this thing off?" she asked.

Joanne's eyes widened a bit and she looked back to Laina was still seated, giving Joanne a grin along with a shrug. Joanne just rolled her eyes at her friend and looked back to Maureen's backside taking in the view. _Damn_, she thought. It was a good damn though.

"Sure," she said as she moved closer undoing the drawstring for the bikini top.

Maureen removed the top and then turned back around reaching for her shirt which made it easy for Joanne to catch a view of her bare chest. Joanne's eyes widened once more and she turned away quickly, "I'm going to uh... wait for you out there," she said and left the dressing room for Maureen to get changed.

Laina was standing on the outside laughing at Joanne when she came out.

"Not funny," Joanne said glaring at her friend.

Soon enough Maureen made her way out of the dressing room with the red bikini in hand. She purchased it and soon the four of them where outside together.

"Okay now. Too the beach!!!" Laina exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is like wayyy overdue. I meant to update this last week, but my desktop was being retarded. I'm still trying to figure out how to reboot/restore that entire system. Not having any luck, luckily I have my laptop, but if anyone knows how to reboot/restore a DELL... HELP!!! LOL. **

Maureen and Laina both laid down their towels on the warm sand while Joanne and Marie both worked to get the umbrellas open so they would have shade from the sun.

Joanne looked down at Laina and Maureen, "You know, a little help would have been nice you know," she stated.

"I carried the towels," Laina stated before sitting down on her towel as she put on her shades, blocking out the sun.

Joanne then looked over to Marie and they both looked to Maureen. Maureen noticed the stares, "What???" she asked, "I helped myself put on my sun block lotion," she said before laying down on her towel as she closed her eyes.

"Sometimes I swear I forget why we're friends," Marie stated as both her and Joanne fixed the umbrellas before rolling out their own towels.

"Are we not getting in the water?" Joanne asked.

"Who said anything about getting wet? I'm just going to lay here and looked good," Maureen stated.

"Laina?" Joanne asked looking over at her.

Laina looked out towards the water, "Nuh uh. That's a long walk to the water, Jo," she stated.

"Lazy ass heffa," Marie stated as she shook her head. She then smiled a little to herself as she thought of a plan and she looked over to Joanne who furrowed her brows curious as to what was going on in Marie's mind. "Let's go," Marie said.

Joanne followed behind Marie curious as to what she had up her sleeves as they soon came up to two young boys around the age of seven or eight playing making a sand castle while their water guns and bucket laid sprawled out around them.

"Hey!" Marie asked as she kneeled down beside them, " You two mind doing me and my friend over here a favor," she asked motioning to Joanne.

The boys looked at each other and then back to the girls. "What?" one of the boys asked.

Marie turned around a little, "You see though two girls over there under those two umbrellas laying down," she said pointing, "We want to get a little payback and I think it'd be nice to have a little fun don't you two think so?" she asked getting a grin and an eager nod from the boys.

Back under the umbrellas Laina glanced around not seeing any sign of Joanne nor Marie, "Where are they?" she asked Maureen, only getting nothing except a shrug from her.

Soon enough Maureen let out a loud shriek as she felt a bucket of water being poured on her behind and she sat up quickly, "What the---" she yelled as Laina started to laugh. Soon enough Laina let out a loud gasp as she felt a bucket of water being poured on her as well.

"Damn it," Laina said as she rushed to stand up. Both her and Maureen turned around to see Joanne and Marie, holding two buckets that they had borrowed from the two little boys, trying to hold in their laughter, but failing miserably.

Maureen narrowed her eyes at the two of them, "You two are so going to regret this," she stated.

Joanne shook her head, "Forget regret, but you might regret the next thing coming for you," she said smiling.

A look of confusion came across Maureen's and Laina's faces. They both looked at each other then back to their friends, "What?" they asked.

"Get them!!!" Marie exclaimed and the two boys soon came out of nowhere with their super soakers, aiming at Maureen and Laina. The girls both started running around while the two boys chased them around the beach leaving a laughing Joanne and Marie behind.

Awhile later Joanne and Marie were sprawled out on their towels taking when Maureen and Laina finally came back and they started to snicker at the sight. Both Maureen and Laina were both still wet and looked as if they were having a bad hair day, also looked tired from all the running around they were doing.

"You ladies had fun?" Marie asked giggling a bit.

"Seems you two got plenty of exercise," Joanne added.

Maureen dropped down onto her towel and gave the two a death glare, "Not... funny, We literally had to go hide for a while from those two rugrats you two pinned against us," she said and crossed her arms as she put on a small pout.

"Exactly. It wasn't fair of you two to plan against us. You could've at least counted me in against Maureen," Laina said sitting down.

"Hey!!! I'm right here you know!!!" Maureen exclaimed giving Laina a look.

Laina just shrugged and soon yawned, "I'm getting tired. Can we go now?" she asked.

Joanne nodded, "Yeah, I think we all had enough fun for today," she said as she stood up starting to gather up their things.

Maureen glanced up at Joanne knowing she couldn't be serious about the whole "having fun" thing.

"Okay, some of us had fun," she corrected as she laughed slightly remembering the look on Maureen's face from earlier.

"Whatever, I have to go do my hair because of you too," Maureen said as she stood up wrapping her towel around herself as she did so.

Marie just shook her head, "It'll be fine," she assured not wanting for Maureen to start complaining now. She stood up and helped Joanne take down the umbrellas while Maureen helped Laina up from the sand.

Once they were done gathering up their belongings they all headed off the beach together not really wanting for the day to end since that meant school would soon be up next and neither of them were ready to go back so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it took me awhile to update. School, life, etc. Also took me awhile to figure out how I was going to write this. Not too happy with it, but... oh well. **

**Joanne**

Joanne had woken up early since she was pretty much excited for her first day back to school. Wanting to find out if her and Laina had the same classes better yet if she had any classes with Maureen. Only this time she was a senior, her last year that she wanted to make the best of. Also hoping for a few possible things to happen between her and Maureen... Hopefully.

She headed into the bathroom with a small yawn, doing the daily morning routine before finishing up and she stopped to give herself a glance in the mirror while taking a deep breath.

"Okay, Joanne. You're a senior now and this is your last shot to make high school worth it, and to hopefully make something work out between yourself and Maureen Johnson...," she said pausing for a moment, "... but you probably have no chance at all with her..." she added before sighing softly as she shook her head at that possibility ever happening to her. She knew she was shy and there would be no possible way that she would just come out to Maureen about her feelings for her.

She stepped out of the bathroom, making a stop into her bedroom to grab all of her neccessary things things that she needed and soon headed down the stairs to see that her parents had already left for work.

One look at the time, and she figured that she'd leave now since she had to stop by Laina's house so that they could walk together on the way to school especially since she knew that Laina would be the one to make them late for school.

She quickly headed out her house, making sure to lock up after she stepped out and walked quickly over to Laina's house hoping that she was at least up instead of in bed.

**Laina**

Laina got up a bit after time that morning, not quite ready for the first day of school just yet. She heard the alarm next to her on the nightstand go off, hearing it's annoying sound.

"No, not yet," she said pulling the covers over her head.

"Laina, baby, get up. It's time for school or you gonna be late ya hear?" Ms. Monts called.

Laina let out a heavy sigh has she tossed the covers off her heard still hearing the alarm and reached over hitting it with a hard thud, pretty much turning it off.

She got up quickly and headed into the bathroom since her. Her and Joanne were supposed to walk to school together and knowing Joanne she'd be there in a minute since she has a habit of being on time for some weird reason.

Laina got washed up, doing the usual morning routine, then headed back out to get dressed quickly, and did her hair making it has presentable has she possibly could before heading downstairs.

"Okay, mom, I'm outties," Laina said running out the door.

"Laina!!!" Ms. Monts called from the door and Laina turned around to face her.

"Ma, I'm going to be late for school," Laina stated.

Ms. Monts gave her daughter a look and held up her backpack, "Without this?" she asked.

"Oh," Laina said and walked back to get her backpack while giving her mom a weak smile, "My bad," she said.

"Mmhm, enjoy your first day of school, baby," Ms. Monts said before watching Laina head off again.

**Marie**

Ms. Thompson screamed upstairs to her daughter knowing that they were most likely still in bed sleeping when they knew they had school, "Marie!!! Marta!!! Get up now!!!" she said.

Marie opened her eyes and sighed heavily has she stared up at the ceiling before soon making her way out of bed. She headed out of her bedroom towards the stairs to look down at her mother, "I'm up!" she exclaimed before walking away.

"Now go wake up sister up as well," Ms. Thompson said and Marie rolled her eyes since she didn't think that it was her job to wake her sister up.

She walked into Marta's room and shook her, not getting a response. She then looked around seeing a bottle of water in Marta's room and smiled. Soon enough Marta woke up with a scream once she felt the water hit her.

"Marie!!!" she screamed.

"Mom said get up," Maria said laughing has she ran out of the room before Marta could do anything and headed into the bathroom.

Once she was done she grabbed her things and was about to head out of the door until her mother stopped her once she opened the door.

"Oh no! You're going to wait for your sister," Ms. Thompson said.

"Your daughter," Marie replied catching a glare from her mother and she sighed, "But I have to go to Mau's and you know Marta slow," she stated.

"Am not!!!" Marta said has she came down the stairs. "Whore!"

"Heffa!" Marie replied.

"Hey now! You two behave. Don't let me find out you weren't before I'm not too old to beat y'all you know," Ms. Thompson said which made Marie and Marta laugh on their way out the door.

"Right," Marta said.

"Ya feel me?" Marie said.

"I'm saying though," Marta replied and they laughed.

**Maureen**

Maureen was already up surprisingly since she wasn't exactly an early riser, but since this was the first day of school she decided to make it an exception since she was a senior. She had to look perfect.

She was standing in front of her mirror looking at the seventh outfit she had put on that morning and frowned, "This is so last year," she said before quickly taking the outfit off.

"Maureen! Hurry up! You know that Maria is coming over so you too can walk to school together," Mrs. Johnson called.

"I will, Mom... once I find the perfect outfit," she stated before poking her head out the door. "Do you know where my baby blue shirt is at? The cute one?" she asked.

"In the washing machine," Mrs. Johnson answered.

"My red halter top with the little cute rhinestones on it?" Maureen asked.

"In the dyer," Mrs. Johnson replied.

"How about my---" Maureen was about to say until her mother cut her off.

"It's either one, in the dryer, two, in the washing machine, or three... on your floor with just about everything else. Now hurry up," Mrs. Johnson said.

Maureen scoffed and shut her door, ":She just doesn't understand how important this day is too me since senior year for her was like a million years ago," she muttered soon picking out a pair of tight denim jeans and a white cute t-shirt to wear before shaking her hair out. Once she was finished with getting dressed she applied her makeup.

"MAUREEN!!!" Mrs. Johnson called. "Hurry up! Maria is here."

"I'm coming!" Maureen called back before taking one last glance in the mirror, "Oh yeah!!! Bitches be jealous!" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Joanne and Alaina**

Joanne had watched Laina with her mom from the curb and just shook her head at Laina just wishing that she'd hurry up so they could get to school. Especially since she wanted to at least see Maureen before they went off to classes.

Laina soon came up to her with a smile, "Ready for your last year of school?" she asked.

Joanne smirked and nodded, "I think I've been ready., thank you very much," she answered.

"Mmhm, and now you'll be leaving me stuck here since I have one more year to go. You know those teachers are evil right?" Laina asked watching has Joanne shook her head at Laina's imagination.

"Right. They're evil and when I leave they will torture you," Joanne replied rolling her eyes has she directed her attention elsewhere while her mind drifted off to thoughts of Maureen.

Laina smiled, "What are you thinking about?" she asked almost practically grinning from ear to ear knowing that she really didn't need to ask that qustion, but she just wanted to hear Joanne say it.

"Laina," Joanne said as a cue for Laina to stop.

"C'mon Jo! Tell me! Please!" Laina said.

"Laina! Not now!" Joanne said giving Laina a look even though she knew that Laina wouldn't let up until she finally told her what she was thinking about. Though she already knew that Laina knew what she was thinking about she didn't want to give in to her being right about it.

"Joanne! Right now! I'm your best buddy," Laina replied. "Don't make me sing," she added quickly.

Joanne sighed heavily has she shook her head, "My best buddy that's getting on my nerves," she muttered.

"What was that?" Laina asked has if she didn't hear what Joanne had said.

"Nothing," Joanne stated, "And I was thinking about Maureen if you must know," she finally answered.

Laina nodded, "I know. So, are you going to finally tell her that you like her this year or are you going to wait until you graduate, or better yet when Maureen's about o get married? Huh?" she asked.

Joanne shot Laina a glare, "I'm not telling her anything. Especially not today. How exactly do you go up to someone who's been your friend for years and say 'Hey! I think I could possibly be in love with you'. I don't think she would react okay to that," she stated.

Laina shrugged, "You never know. You never tried it," she replied.

"No, I don't think that would go over well and I'm not trying to scare her away either," Joanne said.

"Scare who away?" Laina asked pretending to be dumbfounded.

Joanne looked at Laina almost surprised, "You know who."

"Why can't you just say her name?" Laina asked.

"I did. Earlier. In response to your question," Joanne replied.

Laina laughed, "Awh, I think Jo's in love," she said and watched has Joanne rolled her eyes while walking off ahead of her. "Joanne and Maureen, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes..."

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Joanne snapped cutting Laina off.

**Maureen and Marie**

Marie waited outside on the porch for Maureen with her sister, Marta, until finally Maureen soon came out of the house from behind the two of them.

"You got stuck babysitting, huh?" Maureen asked Marie has she looked down at her, taking notice that Marie's sister was there has well.

Marta looked up at Maureen has she stood up, "Excuse me, I am not a baby," she stated.

Marie rolled her eyes and stood up has well, "Okay, before we get into the battle of the divas can we at least walk to school before all three of us are late on the first day back?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Fine," Maureen replied startng to walk before stopping. "Wait, wait, what do you guess think of my outfit first? Is it senior enough?" she asked excitedly, forgetting all about Marta has she turned around to profile for the two sisters.

"There's supposed to be a "senior look"?" Marta asked giving Maureen a funky face not getting why did it make a difference from Maureen dressing a certain way a year before and this year.

Maureen and Marie both stared at Marta, "Juniors!" they said unison before soon starting to walk to the school.

"I'm so ready for senior year. There's so much for us to do. We have pep rally, homecoming, then prom, and senior breakfast, and the senior trip," Maureen rambled excitedly.

Marie smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yep! This year is so going to kick ass since we're allowed to do more than the rest of the school. Anyway plans for senior skip day?" she asked while Marta just tagged along behind the two of them listening to her I-pod.

Maureen's face fell, "I didn't even think about it," she replied and soon smiled, "But now that you mentioned it, I think that you, me, Joanne, and a few other girls should go to an amusement park or something. Since it's on a Friday, we should go somewhere for the entire weekend," she said and looked to Marie to see if she was up for it. "What do you think? she asked.

Marie nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll do anything to get out of the house and away from that one," she said pointing behind her to Marta.

Marta caught Marie pointing at her and removed her headphones, "What? What I do?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Marie and Maureen replied in unison with innocent smiles on their faces has they looked back at her.

"Mmhmm, you heffers ain't innocent," Marta replied putting her headphones back on again.

Marie smiled over at Maureen has she shook her head, "So, when we get to school we should tell Joanne the idea then," she said.

"Sure, I'll tell her," Maureen replied thinking for a moment. "Hey, do you ever get the feeling that Joanne has a crush on me or something?" she asked curiously.

Marie laughed, "Are you just now realizing that?" she asked a bit surprised by the question.

"Well, no, I mean I sort of always had an idea that she does, but then at times it's kind of hard to tell you know since at times she comes off as shy and all. I don't want to get it twisted," Maureen answered.

Marie raised her brows up at Maureen, "Do you like her?" she asked.

Maureen made a face and laughed, "No, no. Of course not. C'mon, she's been my friend has long has I can remember. That'd be weird," she said and looked at Marie, "Wouldn't it?" she asked slightly confused.


End file.
